Sept ans après
by kaneda26
Summary: Que s'estil passé entre Hiei et Kurama pour que Hiei vienne à disparaitre. fic angst, yaoi lemon et résumé super pourri...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : kaneda26.

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre :Angst, Yaoi (lemon).

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi (j'ai beau insister, ça change pas !)

Titre : Sept ans après… (titre pourri, pas trouvé mieux)

Chapitre un

C'était le quatrième tournoi organisé dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait plus le même but à présent que celui que Yusuke avait institué au début. Enki s'étant montré un bon gouverneur, il était maintenu dans ses fonctions depuis neuf ans.

Ainsi, le tournoi était devenu un lieu pour mesurer sa puissance à d'autres et obtenir certains privilèges.

« Tu y retournes encore cette fois-ci ? demanda Kuwabara.

-Bien sûr, répondit Kurama. J'ai pu me hisser en quart de finale la dernière fois. J'espère bien aller plus loin cette année. »

Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur un banc.

« Faut dire que t'es pas tombé sur Yusuke, t'as eu de la chance au tirage au sort.

-Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entends, ça ?

-Bah, rien. C'est juste que comme vous êtes potes… Et Hieï ? Il a même pas participé aux deux derniers tournois. Tu penses qu'il va venir cette fois ?

-J'en sais rien. Ca fait presque sept ans que je l'ai pas vu. Il a quitté la garde de Mukuro deux ans après le premier tournoi. Et depuis, plus rien. »

Kurama secoua tristement la tête.

« J'ai bien essayé de le trouver mais peine perdue.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé ? J'peux le retrouver en moins de deux. Et j'crois même que ça me ferait plaisir de le revoir, ce sale nabot. »

Kurama se leva.

« Il n'a sans doute pas envie qu'on le retrouve…

-Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ? Vous vous êtes engueulés ou quoi ?

-Non… enfin, pas exactement. »

----

« Je ne suis pas aussi fort que je pensais. Je ne serais jamais assez fort. J'ai beau avoir augmenté ma force, ça ne sert à rien. A rien du tout. Parce que je me sens toujours totalement impuissant. Et tout ça à cause de lui ! Mes flammes sont à la fois brûlantes et glaciales… Mais ça ne suffit pas. Toute cette énergie ne sert à rien ! »

Hieï était allongé par terre. Il ne voyait plus les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Il ne restait plus grand chose de ses vêtements et pas une partie de son corps n'avait échappé à ses flammes. Mais même cette douleur n'arrivait pas à le détourner du cours de ses pensées.

« J'ai grandi, je suis devenu puissant mais j'ai toujours cette impression d'être à la dérive. Comme avant… avant que je ne rencontre Kurama, Urameshi et l'autre abruti. Je sais que j'ai changé à leurs contacts. Ils m'ont rendu dépendant. Je n'étais pourtant pas fait pour vivre en groupe. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de faire équipe avec eux si longtemps ?… »

Il se releva à moitié, ravivant les douleurs de son corps blessé.

Il y avait un lac pas très loin. L'eau y était glacée. C'était parfait. Le froid apaisa quelque peu ses brûlures mais pas son esprit.

« C'est étrange, plus je m'affirme en puissance, plus j'ai l'impression de m'affaiblir dans ma tête… comme si je n'avais plus aucune barrière. Mon corps se renforce et mon esprit se délite.

Et ça depuis ce jour… »

----

« Alors, tu t'es inscrit ?

-Tu penses, j'allais pas rater ça !

-Keiko a du faire la gueule… »

Yusuke haussa les épaules.

« Bah, je crois qu'elle est habituée. Et puis, j'ai promis de lâcher l'affaire si jamais ça tourne mal pour moi. »

Kurama haussa les sourcils. Yusuke, abandonner, c'était pas vraiment son genre. Mais il faut dire qu'il était maintenant père de famille.

« Et Hieï ? Tu l'as vu sur la liste des concurrents ?

-Non. Et les inscriptions sont closes maintenant. A croire qu'y viendra pas non plus cette fois-ci. Toujours pas de nouvelles, hein ? »

Kurama secoua la tête.

« J'espère seulement qu'il est encore en vie. »

Yusuke observa un moment l'air attristé de Kurama.

« T'inquiète ! J'ai demandé à Botan de me tenir au courant. Si jamais son nom apparaissait sur son registre, on serait prévenu illico.

-Merci, c'est rassurant. »

Yusuke hésita puis se lança :

« Tu t'es embrouillé avec lui ? C'est ça ?

-Non. C'est bien plus compliqué. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Ok, comme tu veux. »

----

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous as pris. C'était complètement irréel. Ca aurait pu être un rêve. Ca aurait du être un rêve. Rien qu'un rêve. En me réveillant, j'aurais oublié. Mais non, c'était réel, ça s'est vraiment passé. Et je n'arrive pas à oublier. Je ne peux pas oublier. »

Il frissonna. Ce n'était pas la cascade glacée sous laquelle il se trouvait qui provoquait ce frisson qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son entraînement n'avait pas réussi à faire frémir son corps alors qu'un seul souvenir réussissait à le mettre en émoi.

« Je voudrais pouvoir arrêter de penser. Juste un moment, me sortir ces images de la tête. Et la douleur ne suffit même pas. Je me trancherais bien la tête pour être sûr de ne plus avoir à y penser. Sauf que je suis lâche… »

Hieï savait aussi qu'il y avait une pensée, une seule qui le torturait plus que les autres. Mais celle-là, il l'avait relégué aussi loin que possible dans son esprit, ne lui permettant jamais de s'exprimer. Parce que si les mots se mettaient en place, s'il formulait cette pensée qui le hantait, il aurait perdu.

« Mais perdu quoi ? Ai-je jamais eu quelque chose à moi ? »

Il sentit la pensée s'insinuer à nouveau. Pour la repousser, il se mit à frapper à coups redoublés la paroi de pierre où dévalait la cascade, jusqu'à la faire exploser. L'eau retenue en amont se déversa et il se laissa prendre dans le courant, il heurta les rochers apparents du torrent. La pensée reflua un peu.

« Oui, vas t-en, saleté ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! » La lanière de son collier se brisa et sa pierre de Hirui disparut dans les eaux profondes. Il poussa un cri et avala de l'eau. Il ôta son bandeau et réussit à localiser sa pierre. Nageant vers le fond, il attrapa alors le joyau dans sa main.

Il sortit de l'eau, transi de froid et éreinté. C'était une bonne chose, il pourrait peut-être enfin dormir. D'un sommeil sans rêve, sans réminiscence du passé.

Il regarda la pierre un long moment, sachant qu'il se sentirait apaisé.

« Je n'ai que ça, il n'y a que cette pierre qui soit à moi. Et encore… » L'autre pierre, il l'avait rendue à Yukina sans un mot d'explication. Elle avait peut-être pensé que le frère qu'elle recherchait était mort. Et tant mieux si elle croyait ça.

« Je suis effectivement mort… Ou c'est tout comme. Et tout ça à cause de toi… »

Il se mit à hurler.

« A cause de toi !Regardes ce que tu as fait de moi, Kurama ! Regardes! »

Il déploya toute son énergie restante à s'époumoner. Et sa voix résonnait sombrement dans les ténèbres.

----

« J'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit. J'ai rêvé de Hieï, dit Kuwabara.

-Et ? C'était chaud ?

-Hein ? Arrêtes, déconnes pas !Rien que d'imaginer, j'ai peur !»

Yusuke rigola un moment mais Kurama avait pris un air intéressé.

« C'était quoi ton rêve ?

-Ben, y'avait de la flotte, y dérivait dans l'eau. Il était dans un sale état, au début, j'l'ai pas reconnu. Puis après, je l'ai entendu gueuler. Heu, il disait « Regardes ce que tu as fait de moi » et il s'adressait à toi, Kurama. Tu sais ce qu'il voulait dire ?

-J'ai une vague idée… »

Yusuke et Kuwabara attendirent la suite mais Kurama se leva en disant :

« J'vous laisse, j'ai un combat dans une heure.

-Bonne chance !

-Merci. »

Restés seuls, Yusuke demanda :

« Tu pourrais savoir, avec ta sensibilité, ce qui s'est passé entre eux, non ?

-Ouais mais j'sais pas, ça m'a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée. Kurama a beau être cool, il apprécierait pas des masses.

-Ca m'intrigue quand même. C'est pas le genre de Hieï de rater une baston rien que pour éviter quelqu'un.

-Depuis le temps, on peut plus vraiment savoir ce qui est son genre ou pas.

-Ouais. Dis-moi, dans ton rêve, il avait l'air balaise ? Plus qu'avant ?

-Mais j'en sais rien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Kuwabara lança un regard suspicieux à Yusuke.

« Tu voudrais bien savoir s'il a progressé. Si tu es toujours à la hauteur, hein ? »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du détective.

« Moi, j'ai pas changé, un adversaire fort, ça me branche toujours autant ! »

----

Kurama avait gagné son combat de peu. Et il était épuisé. Il regagna sa chambre lentement en s'économisant. Le tournoi lui semblait dénué d'intérêt depuis qu'il savait que Hieï n'y participerait pas. Après les propos de Kuwabara ce matin, il avait eu du mal à se concentrer et avait fait plusieurs erreurs tactiques. Heureusement, son adversaire n'avait pas su en profiter à fond.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'étendit de tout son long sur le lit.

Sept ans, c'était terriblement long. Il avait su que quelque chose avait été irrémédiablement brisé. Mais il ne pensait pas que Hieï disparaîtrait subitement de sa vie. Et pas si longtemps.

Il y avait des jours où il se maudissait et d'autres où les souvenirs étaient si beaux qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir de remords. Il n'y avait pas eu d'explications, pas de menaces, de brusques colères. Rien qu'un regard, à la fois horrifié et pitoyable.

Kurama avait su que ce n'était pas seulement l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Hieï qu'il avait brisé mais Hieï lui-même. Qui aurait cru qu'un démon de sa classe pouvait se casser aussi facilement ? Peut-être parce que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas de combat. Pas de combat, pourtant, ce fut comme si Hieï avait subi une défaite qu'il ne pouvait encaisser.

----

Il entendait les cris des spectateurs, il voyait les gradins noirs de monde. Et les combats insignifiants qui se déroulaient dans l'arène. Son jagan portait maintenant si loin qu'il n'avait presque plus besoin de se déplacer pour être au courant de ce qui se passer dans les ténèbres. Et ça ne l'intéressait absolument pas.

Puis, il eut un moment de pure douleur quand il le vit apparaître, les mèches rouges voltigeant dans le vent, les yeux couleur d'émeraude plein d'assurance.

Hieï ne ressentit même pas de haine. Il l'avait épuisé la veille, à hurler comme il l'avait fait.

Il ne ressentait qu'un profond dégoût envers lui-même.

« C'est de sa faute ! Mais je l'ai laissé faire ! Je l'ai laissé me… Je l'ai laissé me traiter comme une fille ! »

La pensée sournoise voulut à nouveau se manifester. Hieï tenta de l'occulter. Mais plus il essayait, plus elle revenait, tentait de s'imposer à sa conscience. Comme pris de folie, il commença à se taper la tête contre le mur de la grotte, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il sentit le sang couler sur son troisième œil, stoppant alors toute vision du tournoi.

Il y eut un dernier coup et il retomba sur le sol, le front en sang, complètement hagard.

La pensée profita de ce moment pour triompher de lui.

« Et tu as aimé ça, n'est-ce pas ? dit la pensée en riant. »

----

Il faisait nuit quand Hieï avait frappé à la fenêtre. Comme d'habitude, il était blessé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Hieï bougonna un moment avant d'avouer.

« Je me suis barré de la garde rapprochée de Mukuro. Mais ça lui a pas tellement plu.

-Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien.

-Nan, j'commençais sérieux à m'ennuyer. »

Kurama ne le questionna pas davantage. Le caractère de Hieï ne se prêtait pas vraiment à une discussion. Il le soigna donc en silence.

« Tu veux que je te prête des fringues ? Tu vas nager dedans mais…

-Donnes. »

Hieï ôta ce qu'il restait de son tee-shirt et de son pantalon sans aucune pudeur, inconscient du regard que Kurama portait sur lui. Il enfila sans se presser les vêtements que le yohko lui donna. C'était trop grand, évidemment. Mais c'était chaud et sec.

« Bon, à la prochaine, dit Hieï avant de se hisser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Attends ! Tu sais où aller au moins ? Tu peux rester si tu veux.

-Ok. »

Hieï se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol.

« Combien de kokulyuha as-tu utilisé ?

-Trois, je crois. Mais ça va, je supporte mieux le contrecoup. T'as rien à bouffer ? »

Kurama sortit de la chambre et Hieï le suivit dans la cuisine.

Pendant que le démon se restaurait, Kurama le mit au courant des dernières nouvelles.

« Keiko est enceinte. C'est un garçon. Ca fait bizarre, non, de se dire que Yusuke va être père.

-Hum.

-Je me demande s'il va laisser tomber les combats. Ca m'étonnerait quand même.

-Nn.

-Et Kuwabara et Yukina se sont fiancés.

-Hum… QUOI ! Il veut mourir ?

-Non, c'est pas vrai. C'était pour voir si tu m'écoutais ou pas. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'il ne sait toujours pas que Yukina est ta sœur.

-Il a pas besoin de le savoir. »

Kurama eut un sourire indéfinissable.

« Quoi encore ?

-Non, rien. Je suis juste content que tu sois là. »

Les yeux de Hieï s'écarquillèrent rien qu'un instant.

« Pourquoi ? Y'a encore une mission ? C'est pour ça ?

-Mais non enfin. Je suis juste content de te voir.

-Nn. »

Kurama sourit à nouveau.

----

« CA SUFFIT! »

Hieï avait hurlé pour dissiper ce mauvais rêve. Il savait très bien ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Le rêve ne serait que la réplique exacte de la réalité. Il avait pensé qu'en s'éloignant, il allait oublier, que peu à peu, cette nuit ne reviendrait plus le hanter. Mais il s'était trompé. C'était de pire en pire. Et depuis qu'il savait que Kurama se trouvait dans les ténèbres, il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil sans tomber dans ses souvenirs.

Malgré ses entraînements de plus en plus intenses, les douleurs physiques qu'il s'infligeait, chaque fois, la pensée venait le frôler, riante et sournoise.

« Tu as aimé ? Tu y as pris du plaisir, non ? »

Comment étouffer cette petite voix qui le torturait ? Il le savait. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Depuis le début. Affronter cette peur. Affronter Kurama.

----

A quel moment le regard du yohko avait changé ? Quand Hieï s'était installé sur le lit sans aucune arrière-pensée. Kurama s'était assis sur le bord du lit, évitant le contact physique tout d'abord. Puis Hieï avait senti quelque chose lui chatouiller le visage. Il avait ouvert les yeux. Kurama était penché au-dessus de lui. C'était une mèche de ses cheveux qui l'avait chatouillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Kurama n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était penché davantage et l'avait embrassé. D'abord, sur le front, sur les joues, puis, enhardi que le jaganshi se laissait faire, il l'avait embrassé sur la bouche.

Hieï était tétanisé. Ce que faisait Kurama, personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé.

Il avait tourné la tête quand il avait senti la langue de Kurama essayer de s'introduire dans sa bouche. Kurama lui avait attrapé le menton et l'avait forcé à le regarder.

« Hieï, je t'aime. Je te veux tout à moi. »

----

C'était son instinct qui avait pris le dessus à ce moment là. Son instinct de voleur qui le poussait à désirer des trésors. Et Hieï était sans doute celui qu'il avait le plus convoité.

Depuis que ses pouvoirs de yohko lui étaient revenus, il avait changé, ses désirs, ses violences semblant vouloir se manifester comme autrefois.

Quand Hieï s'était couché sur son lit sans se rendre compte de son pouvoir de séduction, il avait laissé libre court à sa pulsion. Hieï l'avait laissé faire, au début, ne comprenant sans doute pas ce qui se passait. Puis il avait détourné la tête quand Kurama avait voulu lui donner un vrai baiser. L'ancien Kurama se serait sans doute confondu en excuses. Mais, en fait, l'ancien Kurama n'aurait jamais rien tenté.

Le nouveau avait ramené le regard de Hieï vers lui.

« Hieï, je t'aime. Je te veux tout à moi. »

Quand il l'avait embrassé à nouveau, il avait senti que la résistance de Hieï faiblissait. Il ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser mais s'était laissé faire. Kurama avait pris ça pour une acceptation au début.

Quand Hieï s'était débattu, il avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas de désir, que de la peur et une incompréhension totale.

« Laisses-toi aller, avait-il murmuré. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. »

Hieï l'avait repoussé.

« Je ne suis pas une fille ! s'était-il écrié. »

Kurama avait ri devant tant de naïveté.

« Ca, je le sais bien. Et pour moi, ça n'a aucune importance ! C'est toi que je veux… »

Hieï le regardait, méfiant.

« C'est une mauvaise blague ? C'est encore un de tes plans tordus ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Je te veux toi. Tu ne peux donc pas comprendre que je puisse te désirer. Tu as tort… »

Kurama s'était rapproché du jaganshi, déposant des baisers légers dans son cou.

Devant le manque de réaction de Hieï, Kurama s'était exclamé :

« Je ne te plais pas ? Tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût ?

-Tu es très beau, avait admis Hieï. Mais…

-Pourquoi ne pas essayer alors ? Tu as peur ?

-Peur ? De quoi ? De toi ? Tu ne peux rien me faire… »

----

Il se trompait. Il s'était trompé lourdement. Kurama pouvait lui faire endurer le pire tourment qu'il ait jamais connu. Comme à cet instant précis. La douleur ne suffisait plus, elle ne suffisait plus depuis très très longtemps. Hieï se leva. Il ne sentit rien de la souffrance que son corps voulait absolument lui communiquer. Il ne sentait rien. Il y avait juste la pensée qui tournait autour de lui… Et plus elle tournait dans sa tête, plus elle prenait la voix de Kurama.

« Ca doit s'arrêter ou je vais devenir fou… Je le suis peut-être déjà. J'aurais cru que la folie serait plus agréable, quelque chose d'étrange, de bizarre. Pas cette putain de voix ! »

----

« Peur ? De quoi ? De toi ? Tu ne peux rien me faire. »

Kurama avait souri.

« Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je pourrais te faire… si seulement tu le voulais bien. »

Le kistuné avait néanmoins gardé ses distances.

« Pourquoi tu dis que tu m'aimes ? questionna Hieï.

-Parce que c'est le cas. Je t'aime. Et toi aussi, sans doute un peu, sinon tu ne viendrais pas me voir.

-Peut-être mais je n'ai jamais pensé à…

-J'y ai pensé suffisamment pour deux ! »

Kurama l'avait renversé sur le lit.

« Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Ne résistes pas, laisses-toi aller pour une fois. Ce n'est pas un combat. »

Kurama avait à nouveau tenté d'embrasser Hieï et le garçon lui opposa une résistance moindre. Il avait enfin pu glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du démon. Hieï ne fit rien, laissant la langue du yohko venir se mêler à la sienne.

Kurama avait commencé à ôter les vêtements de Hieï lentement, évitant à tout prix de lui faire peur. Il désirait ce trésor depuis plusieurs années. Et maintenant qu'il était à sa portée, il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher surtout que Hieï, s'il n'était pas particulièrement consentant, l'avait laissé continuer.

----

« A quel moment j'aurais pu tout arrêter ? A quel moment j'aurais pu le rejeter ? Quand une seconde de plus passait, je perdais ce combat. A croire que j'avais perdu d'avance… Sa langue avait un goût de miel d'acacia, je me rappelle. C'était surprenant. Mais tout son corps sentait le miel et les fleurs… Je n'avais jamais rapproché son odeur de quelque chose de connu avant cette nuit. Pour moi, c'était simplement son odeur, son parfum à lui, qui faisait que je le reconnaissais quand il apparaissait.

Pendant qu'il me déshabillait, je me disais que je faisais une erreur. Mais je n'ai rien fait. A chaque geste de sa part, je savais que je le regretterais, que ce n'était pas bien.

Mais je n'ai strictement rien fait. »

Hieï se déplaçait vers le lieu du tournoi. Il avait pris le chemin le plus long et le plus difficile. Des branches malignes s'amusaient à le frapper quand il passait à leur portée. Et il n'en tenait absolument pas compte, pris dans ses pensées. Plus son corps subirait de dommages, mieux ce serait. Qui le désirerait maintenant ? Dans son état ? Avec toutes les blessures, les cicatrices et les brûlures qui ornaient son visage, ses bras, ses jambes… Kurama ne pourrait plus jamais le désirer, ne pourrait plus jamais lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

« C'était la première fois qu'on me disait « je t'aime » et j'ai eu l'impression que c'était vrai, qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Ce sale renard a toujours été fourbe ! Il a dit qu'il m'aimait juste pour pouvoir me posséder ! »

----

Quand Kurama avait ôté ses propres vêtements, Hieï avait frémi. Kurama avait compris que c'était la surprise qui avait provoqué ce frémissement. Le jaganshi était étonné de voir quelle excitation il pouvait causer chez le yohko.

Kurama avait commencé à embrasser tout son corps, murmurant des mots doux en même temps. Il le trouvait tellement beau, son petit démon au regard empli d'appréhension. Hieï avait tenté de repousser sa main quand Kurama l'avait posé sur son sexe. Mais Kurama n'avait pas renoncé.

« Laisses-moi faire, avait-il dit tout en commençant un va et vient lent sur la virilité de Hieï. »

Et il avait senti le corps du démon réagir doucement. Il n'était pas de pierre après tout et les caresses que Kurama prodiguait étaient très sensuelles.

----

C'était son corps qu'il punissait. Ce corps qu'il avait toujours contrôlé et qui avait fini par le trahir. Il voulait dominer ce corps totalement, pour ne plus qu'il s'échappe. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Si la souffrance physique ne lui faisait plus rien, la douleur morale suffisait à le faire trembler.

Hieï s'arrêta brusquement. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose d'important.

« Ce n'est pas mon corps qui est faible… C'est moi, c'est mon esprit. Comme toujours… Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans ma tête ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

Il se remit à marcher lentement.

« Quelle est la faille chez moi ? Quelle est cette putain de faille qui a permis à Kurama de me faire ça ?

-Et quelle est cette faiblesse qui t'a fait aimer ? demanda la petite voix, toujours riante. »

----

Tout en continuant son mouvement sur le sexe de Hieï, Kurama l'avait soulevé un peu pour avoir accès à l'intimité de son partenaire. Il avait introduit doucement ses doigts lubrifiés dans l'orifice. Hieï avait eut un moment de panique.

« Je t'aime…, avait murmuré Kurama. Je t'aime, tout va bien. N'ai pas peur. Je t'aime. »

Le yohko s'était bien rendu compte que plus il déclarait son amour, plus Hieï se laissait faire. Comme si ces mots avaient le pouvoir de l'hypnotiser.

Quand, enfin, Kurama pénétra son amant, Hieï tenta une dernière fois de le repousser mais sans grande force. Kurama l'avait embrassé intensément, le baiser ne s'arrêtant pas. Il avait voulu être complètement en lui.

Il ne pensait pas prendre tant de plaisir à posséder Hieï. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si différent tout simplement parce qu'il aimait le jaganshi.

Au début, Hieï ne manifesta aucun plaisir, si ce n'est des gémissements de douleur et de peur. Mais petit à petit, Kurama réussit à l'amener dans son monde. Quand Hieï attrapa ses épaules, bougea légèrement pour permettre à Kurama de le pénétrer plus profondément, une puissante fierté envahit le yohko.

Et tout aussi doucement, Kurama l'envoya au septième ciel avant d'être satisfait à son tour.

----

Il se souvenait de ses yeux verts le scrutant avec attention, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il se souvenait de la chaleur qu'il éprouvait dans tout son corps et de celui de Kurama, luisant de sueur. Kurama l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le garder près de lui, comme s'il était un territoire conquis.

« Et c'était le cas, il m'avait eu. Je m'étais laissé avoir par ces belles paroles. Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait m'aimer. Parce que je croyais que c'était vrai ! Et je… J'y avais pris du plaisir. Je me sentais si honteux d'avoir pris du plaisir à ça… Et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait très bien. Son petit sourire me le disait. Il savait que j'avais aimé. »

Il y avait un cadavre sur le chemin, Hieï s'arrêta le temps de le dépouiller de quelques vêtements. Il s'enroula tant bien que mal dans la grande cape et poursuivit son chemin.

« Que se passera t-il lorsque je le verrais ? Peut-il me faire davantage de mal maintenant ? Je ne crois pas, je ne suis déjà plus rien… »

----

« Kurama ? »

Le kistuné se retourna.

« Oui ? »

Kuwabara prit quelques secondes avant de parler.

« Je l'ai pas fait volontairement, tu dois le savoir. C'est venu comme ça, j'ai pas cherché à le retrouver…

-Hieï ? demanda Kurama avec empressement.

-Ouais. Il vient par ici, je l'ai senti.

-Il vient ici ? Tu veux dire, de lui-même ?

-Ouais. J'ai pensé que tu serais content d'être au courant.

-Merci.

-Ok, je file, j'vais aller encourager l'autre abruti. »

Kurama resta quelques minutes sans bouger. Puis il s'assit contre un arbre. Son cœur s'était emballé, atteignant une vitesse folle. Son Hieï, son trésor lui revenait enfin. Après sept ans. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. En même temps, une peur s'infiltrait dans son esprit.

« Il vient peut-être pour me tuer, pour se venger. J'ai compris presque tout de suite que je l'avais blessé plus profondément qu'aucune arme. Je n'avais jamais pensé que mon amour pouvait lui faire du mal. »

Ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir, de perdre ou de gagner. Mais si Kurama le savait très bien, Hieï n'en avait aucune idée, il ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Pour le démon, tout était une question de pouvoir, de survie. Même l'amour.

« Mais je suis aussi perdant que lui dans cette histoire. Si j'avais pensé un seule seconde que je ne le reverrais plus, jamais je n'aurais osé. Pourtant, il a aimé. Et même après, il est resté dans mes bras. Pourquoi dès que le jour se lève, tout disparaît. »

----

Au matin, Hieï était toujours emprisonné dans ses bras. En se réveillant, Kurama avait éprouvé un grand bonheur, son trésor était là, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il avait embrassé Hieï doucement sans l'éveiller, contemplant l'abandon dont son amant faisait preuve dans son sommeil.

Hieï avait fini par ouvrir les yeux.

« Que… » Et tout de suite, le regard s'était rempli d'horreur. Et de tristesse.

« Hieï, tout va bien, avait murmuré Kurama en renforçant son étreinte autour du démon. Je t'aime, tu vois.

-NON ! TU MENS ! TU MENS ! »

Les mots magiques ne marchaient plus. Hieï s'était dégagé de ses bras avec violence.

Il s'était levé et avait cherché ses affaires que Kurama avait répandu la veille dans toute la chambre avec bonheur. Kurama s'était enroulé dans le drap et avait essayé de le calmer. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une réaction de ce genre. Pas après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé.

Et Hieï avait disparu de sa vie comme ça. Sans aucune explication. Le yohko dut les trouver lui-même. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher. Hieï n'avait vu dans cette nuit qu'un combat, un désir de possession. Et même si il y avait bien eu ce désir, il y avait eu aussi de l'amour. Mais cela, Hieï l'avait occulté parce que c'était quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas exister. Pour lui, l'amour de Kurama n'était que mensonge.

----

« Même maintenant, il ne croit pas que je l'aime. Il s'est senti vulnérable. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose quand c'est par amour. Moi aussi, je me suis senti ainsi, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir tout quitté, tout abandonné pour être avec lui. Et c'est quelque chose de merveilleux. C'est effrayant, certes, comme si j'avais perdu une partie de moi-même mais j'y gagnais un bonheur immense. »

Kurama enfouit la tête dans ses genoux. Il n'arrivait pas à pleurer, il ne pleurait plus. Les larmes ne le soulageaient pas. Parce que sa tristesse était bien au-delà.

« Hé ! J'ai gagné ! »

Kurama leva la tête.

« C'est bien… Heu, c'est moi ton prochain adversaire, non ? »

Yusuke sourit.

« Ouais, ça va être génial ! Tu sais qu'on ne s'est jamais affronté ?

-Je sais.

-Tâche d'être à la hauteur !

-Parles pour toi ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis Yusuke redevint sérieux.

« Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que depuis que Kuwabara t'a parlé de Hieï, t'as l'air d'être complètement à côté de la plaque. T'as gagné tes combats mais de justesse pour la plupart. Comme si tu t'en foutais complètement.

-Bah, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! fit Yusuke pas dupe. »

Kuwabara arriva à ce moment là.

« Il va arriver ! Vous vous ramenez ? Aaahh, y m'a manqué. Hé, est-ce que je viens de dire que ce sale nabot m'a manqué ?

-Ouais, dit Yusuke en souriant. A moi aussi, il m'a manqué. On y va ? »

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : kaneda26.

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre :Angst, Yaoi (lemon).

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi (j'ai beau insister, ça change pas !)

Titre : Sept ans après… (titre pourri, pas trouvé mieux)

Chapitre deux

Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde. Et il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'être entouré de gens. Il se sentait oppressé. Puis il les avaient vu. Urameshi, Kuwabara et un peu en retrait, Kurama.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? se demanda t-il. » Il eut envie de faire demi-tour, de s'enfuir.

C'était trop tard, Yusuke venait de poser la main sur son épaule.

« Hieï ! Ca fait trop plaisir de te revoir ! Où t'étais passé ?

-Dis donc, t'es drôlement amoché, dit Kuwabara. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Hé ! Il faut que tu te fasses soigner !

-Je vais bien. » Les mots avaient eu du mal à sortir.

« Kuwabara a raison, Hieï. Tu dois te faire soigner, t'as des plaies qui sont encore à vif et t'es couvert de sang. Kurama peut sûrement y faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yusuke s'était tourné vers le kistuné.

Kurama approcha lentement, Hieï était méconnaissable. Son visage était couvert de cicatrices et de plaies qui s'étaient infectées pour la plupart. Il espérait que son corps n'était pas dans le même état.

« C'est à cause de moi qu'il a fait ça ? C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça ! se demanda t-il avec effroi. »

Il posa lentement la main sur le visage de Hieï, il l'effleura à peine que les mots sortirent, graves et glacials.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Kurama recula sa main rapidement.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Yusuke. Tu as besoin de soins.

-Pas de ses soins à lui, répondit Hieï sur le même ton cassant qu'il avait employé.

-Laisses tomber, fit Kurama. C'est mieux ainsi. Est-ce que tu penses que Yukina peut s'en occuper, Kuwabara ?

-On va voir. Mais elle est quand même moins douée que toi. »

Hieï, que cette histoire commençait à lasser, dit sombrement :

« Ni lui, ni elle, ni personne. Je vais très bien. »

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard.

« D'accord, si tu le dis ! Mais je suis sûr que tu serais pas contre un bain chaud et un bon p'tit festin, dit Kuwabara en entraînant le jaganshi avec lui. »

----

Yusuke regarda Kazuma et Hieï s'éloigner vers les baraquements des compétiteurs.

« Il a changé… Il est plus fort, ça je m'y attendais. Mais il est… comme vide. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Kurama ? »

Voyant que le yohko se taisait, Yusuke insista :

« Je t'ai demandé ce que tu lui avais fait ! Kurama ?

-Je l'ai aimé. Simplement aimé. Et je l'aime encore. »

Yusuke ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il regarda Kurama avec un étonnement qui aurait pu être drôle dans d'autres circonstances.

« Tu veux dire que vous avez…

-Fait l'amour, oui.

-Et quoi ? C'est tout ? »

Kurama eut un soupir.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Non, évidemment. Avec Hieï, rien n'est simple. Il a pensé que je l'avais trahi, que je l'avais vaincu…

-Ah, parce que c'est toi qui étais… »

Kurama lui jeta un regard noir.

« Au-dessus ? C'est ce mot là que tu cherches ! s'énerva le yohko. Et après ? Ca a une importance ? C'était de l'amour… juste de l'amour… Et il a aimé jusqu'à ce qu'il pense que je m'étais servi de lui.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

-Des centaines de fois.

-Où est le problème alors ? Vous étiez consentants, non ?

-Tu ne comprends pas comment fonctionne Hieï. Son esprit est tordu, la vie l'a rendu ainsi. Il ne peut pas imaginer seulement une seconde que je puisse l'aimer. Pour lui, les combats, les duels, il n'y a que ça. Tu apprécies toi-aussi la baston mais tu as autre chose dans la vie. Pas Hieï. Il ne peut mesurer l'amour qu'avec les instruments qu'il possède. Et c'est le pouvoir. Toujours une question de pouvoir.

-Ca a l'air drôlement compliqué, tout ça. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il a changé comme ça !

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Mais je crois que je l'ai détruit. »

Yusuke laissa passer quelques secondes, voyant la peine qui s'était inscrit sur le visage de Kurama.

« Bon, maintenant, il faut que tu fasses quelques chose. Tu peux pas le laisser comme ça.

-Et que veux-tu que je fasses ? Je ne peux même plus l'approcher !

-Ca, c'est à toi de trouver. J'croyais que c'était toi le cerveau du groupe. »

Yusuke s'éloigna puis revint vers Kurama.

« Dis, il t'aimait lui aussi ? Tu pense qu'il t'a aimé ?

- Non, il en est incapable. Je pensais que ça viendrait avec le temps. S'il était bien avec moi…

-J'dis ça au hasard mais il est peut-être tout à fait capable d'aimer. Simplement, comme tu l'as dis, il ne peut pas mesurer cet amour autrement qu'en termes de pouvoir.

-Si c'est ça, alors c'est encore plus triste, murmura Kurama.»

----

Hieï avait eu du mal à se contrôler quand il avait vu Kurama. Il avait eu envie de se cogner la tête contre le sol pour arrêter ses pensées de tourner. Kurama était beau, comme avant. Bien plus encore. Il avait eu honte un moment, il était couvert de boue, de sang, il était misérable. Il ne voulait pas que Kurama le voie dans cet état.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il a plus envie de moi, comme ça ! Je le dégoûtes, c'est parfait. »

Quand Kurama avait voulu le toucher, il avait su avec certitude que si le yohko posait la main sur lui, il disparaîtrait, il s'effriterait comme une feuille morte. Heureusement, Kurama n'avait fait que l'effleurer.

Kuwabara l'avait emmené dans sa chambre et avait commandé plein de nourriture. Le grand roux s'étonnait du changement qui s'était opéré en Hieï. Pas de protestations, pas de colère subite. Même quand il avait insisté lourdement pour que Hieï prenne un bain, l'autre ne s'était même pas énervé, finissant par accepter.

Kuwabara jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bains par la porte, restée entrouverte. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Des blessures toutes plus moches les unes que les autres.

« Il ne peut pas rester comme ça ! Ce doit être vraiment douloureux. Comment peut-il supporter ça ? »

La réponse lui vint sans qu'il la cherche, son don l'aidant.

« Parce qu'il s'en fout royalement ! Il ne sent même plus la douleur. Il ne sent plus rien ! »

Hieï ressortit propre mais la différence n'était pas flagrante surtout qu'il n'avait qu'une serviette éponge nouée autour de sa taille qui dévoilait son corps monstrueux.

« Faut que je te trouve des fringues aussi ! Tu peux pas remettre ces loques ! »

Hieï haussa les épaules et se mit à picorer dans les plats posés sur la table basse.

« C'est pas vrai! »

Hieï gagna la fenêtre la plus proche à la vitesse de l'éclair. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était à moitié nu.

Kurama, sur le pas de la porte, regardait sans y croire ce qu'était devenu son amant. Yusuke jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre lui aussi.

« Tu tombes bien, dit Kazuma. T'as des fringues à lui prêter, les miennes seront vraiment trop grandes. Kurama ? Kurama ? »

Voyant que le yohko était paralysé, Kuwabara s'introduisit dans son cerveau.

« Ne le brusque pas ! lui dit-il. Va lui chercher des vêtements et fissa. Et arrêtes de le regarder comme ça !

-Il ne peut pas, répondit Kurama sur le même mode. Il ne peut pas, il doit avoir si mal…

-Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas s'en occuper pour l'instant. Il faut y aller en douceur. Allez, fais ce que je t'ai demandé, s'il te plait. »

Yusuke finit par attraper Kurama pour le sortir de la chambre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Kuwabara est sans doute la personne la mieux placée pour s'occuper de lui avec sa sensibilité décuplée. »

Kurama hocha la tête en silence.

----

« Tu as abandonné le tournoi!

-Oui. Désolé.

-C'est à cause de Hieï, hein ? »

Kurama n'eut pas à répondre. Heureusement, Yusuke n'avait pas trop l'air de lui en vouloir.

« C'est dommage mais j'peux comprendre que t'ai d'autres priorités pour l'instant. Kuwabara s'en sort plutôt bien avec Hieï. Bon, y refuse toujours de se faire soigner. Mais il va mieux. Enfin, quand t'es pas dans les parages.

-Je sais. A chaque fois que je vais le voir, Kuwabara a peur que Hieï ne me tue ou qu'il se tue lui-même. Après quelques instants, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est m'ignorer. Il ne répond pas quand je lui parle. Et il garde toujours une distance de sécurité. J'ai encore du mal à penser que c'est à cause de moi… C'est trop dur de le voir comme ça. J'ai dit à Kuwa que je passerais mais…

-T'as pas le choix, coupa Yusuke. Kuwabara et moi, on en a parlé. Y'a que toi qui peut y faire quelque chose. Te défile pas ! »

----

Il était à nouveau là. Il était encore venu le narguer. Hieï n'avait pas prévu que ça se passerait comme ça. Malgré sa puissance, il était incapable de l'attaquer. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda Kurama. »

Hieï ne le regarda même pas. S'il le regardait, la petite voix reviendrait, lui disant combien il le trouvait beau, combien il avait envie de lui. Et il ne voulait pas entendre ça.

« Hieï ? »

Kuwabara s'était éclipsé. Et Hieï sentait le coup fourré à plein nez. Ils l'avaient laissé seul avec Kurama.

Ce dernier prit une longue inspiration.

« Je sais que tu n'arrive pas à y croire mais je vais quand même te le dire : Je t'aime. Je t'aime toujours. »

Hieï fut pris au dépourvu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Tu m'aimes ? questionna t-il, soupçonneux. Tu m'aimes, là maintenant, à ce moment précis ?

- A n'importes quel moment du jour et de la nuit, je t'aime. »

Hieï ôta son tee-shirt, exhibant ses cicatrices.

« Tu m'aimes toujours là ? Tu as envie de moi ? »

----

Quand Hieï s'était déshabillé, Kurama avait frémi. Toutes ces blessures, il en ressentait la douleur alors que Hieï s'en fichait éperdument.

« Tu m'aimes toujours là ? Tu as envie de moi ? »

Le ton était à la fois haineux et désespéré.

Kurama fit trois pas en avant et serra Hieï contre lui, sentant la panique envahir le démon.

« Je suis désolé, chuchota Kurama. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime, je te désire. Toujours. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Toutes ces blessures ne serviront à rien. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire cesser de t'aimer. »

Hieï trembla dans ses bras mais Kurama ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

« Pourquoi tu te joue de moi ? Pourquoi tu me mens encore ? Tu m'as déjà battu… Je croyais que je pourrais te vaincre mais tu as encore gagné. Par tes mensonges…

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je voulais juste t'aimer et je pensais que tu m'aimerais peut-être toi aussi. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'affronter, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

Les mots qui avaient jadis séduit Hieï ne firent que le rendre de plus en plus perdu.

Il s'échappa des bras de Kurama en gémissant. Et commença à s'infliger des blessures à lui-même.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! »

Kurama l'immobilisa, lui enserrant les poignets.

« Quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerais toujours. Rejette-moi ! Tue-moi si ça peut te soulager mais arrête de te faire du mal ! »

Hieï s'écroula contre le yohko, la tête posée sur le torse de Kurama.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te tuer. Depuis la nuit où tu m'as vaincu… J'ai ta voix dans ma tête, j'ai ton visage dans ma tête, je sens encore tes mains sur moi, je sens tes lèvres sur les miennes, je te sens encore en moi. Tout le temps. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te fuir mais ça ne marche pas, je n'ai plus mal maintenant. »

Kurama pleura. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Il avait cru qu'il n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Mais comme un barrage détruit, l'eau déboula le long de ses joues sans discontinuer.

Il sentit les mains de Hieï s'aventurer sur son visage.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as gagné !

-JE N'AI PAS GAGNE ! J'ai perdu. Je t'ai perdu ! »

Il avait hurlé sans le vouloir. Mais Hieï n'avait pas bougé. Alors doucement, il se pencha et lui donna un léger baiser.

« Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Dis-le moi, supplia Kurama.

-Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que j'ai toujours été comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il y a toujours eu quelque chose qui cloche dans ma tête ? »

Kurama ne répondit pas. Il venait de se rendre compte que rien au monde ne pourrait convaincre Hieï de son amour. Peut-être avant mais plus maintenant que la folie avait étendu son emprise sur le jaganshi.

« C'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi que tu es… »

----

« C'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi que tu es… »

Hieï n'écoutait pas la voix de Kurama, il entendait celle de sa tête. Elle avait la même inflexion que celle du yohko.

« Tu es bien, n'est-ce pas, tu es bien dans ses bras. Tu as toujours été bien avec lui, disait la voix. Tu as aimé faire l'amour avec lui. Et même maintenant, tu en as envie. Alors que tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas ! Tu le sais, il ne peut pas t'aimer. Il ment. Il ment toujours. Mais ce n'est pas grave puisque tu es tout contre lui. Laisses-le prendre ce qu'il veut puisque tu aimes ça aussi ! »

Hieï leva la tête.

« Embrasses-moi, demanda t-il. Embrasses moi encore ! Maintenant que je suis à toi, tu n'as qu'à en profiter.

-Non… Je ne peux pas. Je ne te veux pas comme ça. »

Hieï posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kurama. Il eut à peine le temps de goûter sa langue au parfum de miel que Kurama s'était dérobé.

« Non, Hieï. Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal. Tu sais que je t'aime…

-MENTEUR ! Tu dis que tu m'aimes ! Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi ? Je suis à toi maintenant. Il n'y a plus que toi dans ma tête ! »

Hieï fit une pause.

« Tu m'as anéanti. Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien puisque je suis à toi. Je n'existe qu'à travers toi à présent. Parce que tu es toujours dans ma tête. Même quand je suis parti, tu es resté avec moi, dans ma tête. Si tu ne fais rien, je finirais par disparaître… Ce serait sans doute mieux. »

Hieï s'approcha à nouveau de Kurama. Cette fois-ci, le yohko le laissa l'embrasser. Hieï l'entraîna sur le sol et déboutonna la chemise lentement. La peau était telle qu'il se la rappelait, blanche, douce. Mais la scène se déroulait différemment cette fois-ci. Les rôles étaient inversés. Il embrassa à nouveau Kurama, glissant sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte.

Le yohko lui caressa lentement le dos. Et Hieï sentit l'excitation de Kurama se faire plus précise. Il le débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements. Encore maintenant, Kurama le désirait, malgré ses blessures, malgré son corps repoussant. Hieï se dévêtit aussi. Il sentit la main de Kurama sur son membre, la même main douce et ferme. Hieï roula sur lui-même entrainant Kurama pour que le yohko se retrouve au dessus de lui mais tout de suite, Kurama le fit revenir dans la position précédente.

« Si c'est une question de pouvoir, murmura Kurama, alors je te le laisse. »

Il attrapa la main de Hieï qui sentit sur ses doigts une matière fluide que Kurama venait de matérialiser. Hieï introduisit ses doigts dans l'intimité du yohko.

Quand Kurama fut prêt, il hésita. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Pourtant, il en avait envie. Il avait envie de ce pouvoir.

Ce fut Kurama qui se saisit de son membre et qui le guida.

« Prends-moi ! dit-il. Je t'aime. Je te veux. »

Hieï lui fit l'amour follement. Il aimait ça. Il le savait depuis longtemps.

Quand les caresses de Hieï sur son sexe et sa présence dans son corps devinrent insoutenables, Kurama rejeta la tête en arrière en émettant un cri un peu plus rauque, et Hieï finit par atteindre la jouissance peu après.

----

Ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir, ça ne l'avait jamais été. Mais c'était trop tard pour apprendre ça.

« Maintenant, je peux mourir, dit Hieï doucement. »

Kurama leva la tête qu'il avait posé sur le torse de son amant.

« Non ! Pas maintenant ! Tu sais que je t'aime ! Tu le sais, non ?

-Oui, je crois. Mais tout ça, c'est trop difficile. Je… Tu ne me répareras pas en une seule fois. Je suis cassé.

-Je peux te soigner.

-Je ne parle pas de mon corps…

-Mais de ton esprit, j'avais compris.

-Quand j'étais avec vous tous, avant, mon esprit s'est calmé. Je n'étais plus en train d'errer, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Puis, ça m'a repris. J'ai toujours été comme ça. C'est toi, toi et Urameshi et Kuwabara qui m'avaient changé. Mais je n'étais pas encore brisé à cette époque. Pas comme aujourd'hui.

-Alors reste ! Reste avec moi, reste en vie ! Laisse-moi te guérir… »

Hieï sourit. Son sourire n'avait rien de joyeux, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague.

« Guéris-moi… si tu peux !»

----

Si l'on n'apprend pas dans un combat, ça se paye immédiatement et de façon irrémédiable, par une mort sans appel. Apprendre, c'est une question de survie.

En amour, c'était pareil, il fallait apprendre pour survivre. Mais c'était trop tard, bien trop tard. Toute sa vie, il avait cherché à survivre. Mais il n'avait rien appris.

« Ce n'est pas vivre, dit la voix.

-Peut-être, pensa Hieï mais c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Je ne sais que survivre.

-C'est toi le menteur ! Tu veux juste rester près de lui ! »

Hieï éclata de rire.

« J'ai toujours été lâche, c'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me le dire ! Et bien, très bien, regardes, je ne suis plus lâche. Je vais te montrer… »

Hieï repoussa doucement Kurama qui s'était endormi dans ses bras et se leva. Il prit son sabre et le posa contre son cou. La voix rigola :

« Tu l'as fait cent fois et tu n'as jamais pu… Ne me fais pas croire que… »

Hieï donna un coup sec, léger mais suffisant. La lame trancha la jugulaire. Il regarda le sang gicler, couler sur lui avec stupeur.

« Bravo, fit la voix. Tu y es enfin arrivé… » Et elle se tut. Elle ne parlerait plus désormais.

Hieï vacilla et s'écroula par terre, sentant le sang jaillir de lui.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux plus mourir, pensa t-il. Je voulais apprendre… »

----

Kurama s'éveilla en ne sentant plus les bras de Hieï autour de lui. Il sentit l'odeur du sang immédiatement, présente partout dans la pièce. Son amour était écroulé non loin de lui et le sang qui l'entourait avait atteint les mains de Kurama.

Il hurla tout en se précipitant vers le corps. Il hurlait toujours quand il serra Hieï contre lui sentant le souffle faible qui s'échappait encore des lèvres du jaganshi.

« Je vais te guérir…, je vais te guérir. Je peux te guérir. Je peux le faire… »

Kurama puisa dans toute ses ressources pour endiguer le sang, pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il y parvint au bout d'une longue lutte. Mais le cœur de Hieï avait cessé de battre.

« Non ! Tu dois rester en vie ! Pour me pardonner ! »

Il relança le cœur avec une plante. Les battements étaient faibles et désordonnés.

Hieï ouvrit les yeux.

« Oui, regarde-moi ! Reste avec moi ! »

Et les ferma presque aussitôt.

Kurama appela une plante vampire… et tenta de transmettre un peu de sa vie à Hieï.

« Laisse-moi te payer ainsi pour le mal que je t'ai fait, murmura t-il en sentant le sang s'échapper de son corps. C'est la seul monnaie que j'ai. »

----

Kuwabara entendit un cri affreux qui résonna dans sa tête et un profond silence.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Kurama serrait Hieï contre lui. Les deux corps nus étaient entourés de magnifiques plantes. Les racines, les épines étaient plantées dans les corps de deux amants, les emprisonnant, les liant l'un à l'autre.

Yusuke entra à son tour. Ils regardèrent Hieï et Kurama sans dire un mot. Puis Yusuke attrapa un drap et les recouvrit avec tristesse.

FIN

C'est trop triste, je devrais pas écrire des trucs comme ça , je suis tout déprimé maintenant (Petite voix : Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

Moi : Ben, euh, chai pas )

J'avais trois autres fins prévues pour cette fic, j'ai eu du mal à choisir aussi je mets aussi une fin alternative (y'en a qui le font pour les films, alors pourquoi pas moi !)


	3. Fin alternative

Auteur : kaneda26.

Origine : Yuyu Hakusho

Genre :Angst, Yaoi (lemon).

Couple : classique, Kurama et Hieï.

Disclamer : ben non, y sont pas à moi (j'ai beau insister, ça change pas !)

Titre : Sept ans après… (titre pourri, pas trouvé mieux)

FIN ALTERNATIVE

« Je ne veux pas mourir, pensa t-il. Je voulais apprendre… »

----

Kurama s'éveilla en ne sentant plus les bras de Hieï autour de lui. Il sentit l'odeur du sang immédiatement, présente partout dans la pièce. Son amour était écroulé non loin de lui et le sang qui l'entourait avait atteint les mains de Kurama.

Il poussa un cri animal et se précipita vers le corps de son amant.

Hieï respirait encore faiblement.

« Il est encore vivant ! Qu'as-tu fait, Hieï ? Pourquoi ? Ca va, j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie. Son cœur est si faible… »

Kurama tout en donnant les soins d'urgence à Hieï, se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement le corps qui était atteint, c'était l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas le guérir, du moins pas comme ça.

Kuwabara et Yusuke arrivèrent alors que le cœur de Hieï avait repris un rythme plus élevé et que des couleurs revenaient sur ses joues.

Kurama n'avait pas pensé à s'habiller et il tenait Hieï, dévêtu lui aussi, entre ses bras. Yusuke les recouvrit tous les deux d'un grand drap.

« Il… Il…

-Je sais, coupa Kuwabara. J'ai senti son esprit. Tu es intervenu à temps. Pour cette fois au moins… »

Kurama baissa la tête.

« Il… va recommencer, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? »

Kazuma s'agenouilla près des deux amants.

« Je croyais qu'il pouvait s'en sortir, je l'ai cru pendant un moment mais… désolé, il est…

-Fou ? Je sais. C'est moi qui l'ai rendu comme ça.

-Non. Enfin, pas seulement. Ca vient de la vie, de sa vie. »

Kurama regarda Hieï avec tendresse, caressant les cheveux noirs.

« Tu veux dire que s'il avait vécu différemment…

-Peut-être. Je ne peux pas être sur. »

Kurama hocha la tête et resserra son étreinte sur Hiei. Une fumée commença à les entourer.

« Kuwa ! Recule ! cria Yusuke.

-Kurama ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Yusuke l'attrapa et ils reculèrent vers la porte.

Le brouillard blanc avait entouré la pièce et une odeur de pollen flottait légèrement dans l'air.

----

« Il a l'air d'aller bien, murmura Yusuke.

-N'est-ce pas ? fit Kurama en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille. »

Ils regardaient vers le petit jardin.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça ? C'est…

-C'était le seul moyen de le sauver.

-Et il ne le saura jamais. »

Kurama sourit.

« Non, la dose de pollen de l'oubli que j'ai utilisé était importante. Et le fruit de zense a permis de le faire revenir à un stade où tout n'était pas encore perdu pour lui. C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

-Pour lui, peut-être. Mais pour toi ?»

Kurama partit d'un rire joyeux.

« Pour moi ? Il est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Je le rends heureux. Je ne le fais plus souffrir. Alors, c'est le bonheur. »

Yusuke sourit légèrement.

Dans le jardin, un petit garçon aux cheveux hérissés jouait avec un ballon. Lassé tout à coup de son jeu, il se précipita sur la terrasse où les deux hommes discutaient. Il se jeta dans les bras de Kurama. Ce dernier le souleva au dessus de sa tête provoquant des éclats de rire chez le petit garçon.

Yusuke regarda ses deux amis et sourit.

« J'ai compris. Tu lui donnes ce qu'il n'a jamais eu. Une enfance heureuse… »

Kurama lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Maintenant, il peut apprendre… »

« Je ne serais plus jamais son amant, jamais plus je ne sentirais ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais je me rend compte à quel point ce prix à payer est dérisoire quand je vois son sourire, quand j'entends son rire. »

FIN de la fin alternative .

Voilà, c'est un peu moins dramatique. Pour ceux qui aiment bien les happy end (c'en est pas vraiment une en fait mais bon…)

Laissez des reviews, please (merci à Saiyuki02 qui m'a laissé ma première review, suis tout ému…)

Ma prochaine fic sera sans doute sur X avec Subaru et … Vous verrez bien !

kaneda26.


End file.
